There have been so far developed various types of connectors capable of providing an electrical connection depending on use status. A tuning-fork type contact, a bellows type contact, a cantilever-type contact and others have been used inside these connectors as a connection terminal for providing an electrical connection.
For example, in some connectors for connecting a cable with a substrate, one end of a tuning-fork type contact is used to hold the cable and the other end of the tuning-fork type contact is inserted into a through hole of the substrate, thereby making it possible to electrically connect the cable with the substrate.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-185898 has disclosed a right angle connector in which contacts can be attached by press-fitting into through holes of a substrate without buckling and connected to the substrate more reliably. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-113928 has disclosed a connector in which a locator is used to arrange contacts more accurately and simplify positioning, so that the connector can be assembled more effectively and produced at a lower cost. Further, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-6771 has disclosed a connector in which connection terminals can be arranged more accurately and flatness can be improved which is necessary for attaching by press-fitting the connection terminals into a substrate.